The Battle of Little Bedford
'''The Battle of Little Bedford '''is the third episode of the first season, and is a continuation of Getting Under My Skin. It is noted as being a fairly violent episode, as this was before such violence was actually a norm on the show. Synopsis This episode begins with Janice and the remaining pirates returning to the Laughingstock . Many are injured, with stuffing coming out of various wounds. The Laughingstock, in her normal fashion, informs the pirates that the Skin-Taker has retreated to the cave on the island Little Bedford that he uses as his "home" when he is on Earth, and that they must go there in an attempt to defeat him. As they enter the ship, Janice asks why the Skin-Taker has come to Candle Cove. Poppy explains that the Skin-Taker is "an evil t'ing from the Abyssal Kingdom". Poppy goes on to explain that no one knows exactly where the Abyssal Kingdom is. Percy, in his normal frightened manner, exclaims that he comes "from the very depths of hell itself", which is quite the strange declaration for a children's show. Poppy tells him not to be ridiculous, but he seems uneasy as he does so. The Laughingstock makes its way to a dark cave. On the way, Dr. Heartfelt is seen sewing up the wounds of the puppets and comforting them, but he is never addressed by any of the characters. As they approach the Skin-Taker's lair, they can hear him singing to the tune of the calliope music that has played in the background since the beginning of the series. This is the first time that the music has been addressed by anyone inside of the show. The lyrics are incredibly dark, tempting the heroes to do horrible things. At one point, Percy begins to threaten the others if they don't turn back. Poppy takes his weapons from him and shames him into continuing. "Come now have some fun," he cackles, "There is so much evil to be done!" Poppy advises the crew not to heed the creature's taunts, and leads them inside. Percy and Ms. Laughingstock have their usual exchange, ending with Ms. Laughingstock insisting once again... "You have... to go... INSIDE!" Percy, reluctantly as always, obeys. The inside of the cave is decorated with furniture made almost exclusively with human skin. Some things, such as a lamp with a lampshade made of patches of skin, should have been impossible for the time. "Ah, dear pirates, welcome to my home," the Skin-Taker greets. "I hope that you weren't planning to leave anytime soon." He then cackles, and the ground begins to crack slightly. Poppy brandishes his sword, saying that the Skin-Taker had to go back where he belonged. "If you were to use that sword on anyone, use it on that young lass," he reacts calmly. "Her skin would be the perfect addition to my top hat." He gestures to a hole in his hat. Poppy leaps at the Skin-Taker, sticking his sword into the ground. The crack there then widens, swallowing the protesting Skin-Taker into the Earth. Poppy almost falls in, but Janice, who is bigger than the puppets and in no danger of falling through the too-small hole, reaches in and pulls him out. Poppy thanks her warmly, promising to never let the Skin-Taker hurt her. Trivia *There was supposed to be a scene at the end where The Laughingstock Crew go to The Salty Sea to pick up Sea-Dog, who is exaggeratedly drunk. However, despite being filmed, it was cut from the final episode due to time constraints. Category:Episodes